


Neighbors

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, It's corny y'all, Made Yura and Vik bros, Multi, Probably gonna add more characters and ships, S or ry this is not qualiT, corny af, the Russian team are sibling because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: Yurio really hates that his brother is trying to fuck his best friend, but everyone else seems to encourage it.OrYuuri meets his ridiculously attractive next door neighbor, and Viktor meets his next door neighbor who is also the omega of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri could not sleep, his neighbor had decided to throw a party, which normally it wouldn't matter because he'd just listen to music, but he'd unfortunately left his headphones at Phichit’s while they had been studying earlier. Due to Yuuri not having a car, and him being an omega he couldn't have just gone to Phichit's this late at night to retrieve them. So he decided to go tell his neighbor to turn the music down. He got out of bed, and marched to the door next to his. Right after he knocked he realized how inappropriate his attire was. He was caught in an internal battle to either run and go change or stay and just pretend as if he was wearing something more suitable. Before he could decide the door opened to reveal a stunning man with beautiful blue eyes, and soft looking silver hair. He was disgustingly tall, definitely an alpha, and seemed to have had a few drinks. Yuuri might've been a bit scared if he wasn't distracted by the alpha’s beauty. 

“Your music is really loud.” Yuuri said, blushing in embarrassment at the way his voice cracked. The alpha’s once confused expression had turned to one of amusement, which made him blush even harder. “I-I was just wondering if you could... t-turn it down? I'm having trouble falling asleep.” God why did he have to be so embarrassing? The alpha nodded his head before replying.

“Of course, can't have a pretty little omega missing all of his sleep because of me, now can I?” Oh my god, his voice was deep and accented, and it made Yuuri want to die, and oh my God did he just call Yuuri pretty? He was about to explode. 

“Uh, yeah, thank you.” Yuuri replied, laughing awkwardly. “Well, goodnight,” the alpha simply nodded, a slight smile on his face, as he watched Yuuri return to his apartment. 

“How adorable,” Viktor said once the omegas door had shut. He then headed black into his own apartment to turn the music down.

 

The next day Yuuri had woken up fairly late, but luckily he didn't have any classes till the next day. Checking the fridge and cupboards to find nothing, he left to the grocery store. 

He was heading back into his apartment complex slightly struggling with his purse and grocery bags, when he was stopped.

“Let me help you there little omega.” A voice called, Yuuri quickly found the source to be none other than the silver haired alpha from the night before. 

“I-it's fine, really I'm okay, you don't need to help.” His arguing was pointless considering the other man had already taken his bags from him. 

“Nonsense, besides what kind of alpha would I be? Letting an omega carry this all by himself.” the silver haired man asked, walking up the stairs slightly ahead of Yuuri. Really there's probably only three or four bags, but he's acting like like Yuuri was trying to carry a grand piano. “I'm Viktor by the way, I believe we met briefly last night, sorry that the music bothered you.” Viktor continued, turning to face Yuuri and give him a dazzling heart shaped smile. 

“Um, I'm Yuuri, sorry I probably wrecked your party.” He sheepishly replied, nervously tugging at his sweater sleeves.

“No you didn't ruin anything, if anyone ruined something it's me wrecking your sleep schedule.” Yuuri silently thanked god as they made it to his door, if he stayed with Viktor he'd probably have made a fool of himself. “I'll just give you my number, so you don't have to get out of bed if I'm bugging you again.” Viktor said, throwing Yuuri off guard. That seemed like a tad much, but Yuuri couldn't seem to find it within himself to stop the alpha from scrawling his number across the back of his hand. “Text me so I have your number?” Yuuri could only nod, afraid his voice wouldn't work if he tried to reply. “Okay, see you later princess.” Yuuri flushed a bright red, frozen in the doorway of his apartment, mentally having a melt down.

 

Phichit had started screaming once Yuuri had finished his whirlwind story of what had happened after he left his place over the weekend. Demanding Yuuri go on a date with Viktor, and that he meet him. Yuuri had simply laughed, telling him Viktor was probably taken, and he wasn't interested despite how minutes before he had been talking about how attracted he was to the man.

“Oh Did you see Yurio’s snap story yesterday? It looked like he was at party, I'm guessing JJ dragged him to it.” Phichit said, easily changing the topic of conversation. 

“Probably, or maybe his brother dragged him there?” Yuuri suggested. There were two people Yurio complained about the most, his older brother, and his boyfriend JJ. Both seemed to be quite the party animal and always begged the blonde omega to join, he always would of course, considering he loved both of them the most(and hated being left out). Their conversation was cut short by class starting.

“I need a ride to my brothers place,” Yurio said at the end of class, looking at Yuuri expectedly.

“I don't have a car, Phichit does though.” Redirecting Yurio’s stare to the Thai omega.

“Out of luck, Seung Gil had to use it, and I've got another class so I can't even walk with you guys. Sorry guys.”

“Fuck me.” Yurio groaned, turning back to Yuuri. “Could I borrow five bucks for the bus?”

“Don't have any cash, I was just gonna walk home. Where's JJ? Doesn't he normal taxi you around?” Yuuri asked, now that he thought of it he hadn't seen the Canadian all day. 

“He went back home for the weekend, he'll be back tomorrow. Can you at least walk with me to Vitya’s?” Agreeing to his friends plee, the two Yuuri’s had set off, bidding the Thai man goodbye.

They had arrived at Yuuri’s apartment complex, much to Yuuri's confusion. 

“This is where your brother lives?” Yuuri had asked incredulously. “Because this is my apartment building.” Yurio’s eyes widened, anger seemed overtake his expression. 

“Fuck my ass,” He groaned, childishly stomping on the sidewalk. “Have you met someone named Viktor?” Yuri asked, leaving Yuuri wondering what the hell was happening.

“Yes, why?” Yuuri asked hoping to find out what was happening.

“He's dumb as a fucking pile of rocks okay? You may think he's hot, but he's a dick fuck, so don't waste your time.” With that Yurio began walking into the building. 

“What just happened?” Yuuri asked, deciding being straightforward would help him find out what had just happened.

“I gave you some quality advice? Do you think I should text Vitya? Or just try getting into his apartment? I'm not sure if he's changed his lock since Mila got a copy of -” and anything after that Yuuri hadn't caught due to him being pushed to the ground by a ridiculously big poodle. “Oh for fucks sake can you not control that thing?” Yurio whined, looking at the adorable poodle that had started licking Yuuri’s face.

“She was just excited Yura, no need to be so angry, Makkachin off!” A voice called, a voice that sounded very familiar.” 

“Viktor?” Yuuri questioned, pushing himself off the floor to see the man Yurio had just told him to stay away from, clipping the poodle that had just tackled him to a leash. “How do you know Yurio?”

“I could ask you the same thing I'm his -” he had begun to reply when he was cut short by Yurio.

“He's Vitya’s roommate,” Yurio interjected, “and he's got to go, right Viktor?” He said, falsely cheery. “Say goodbye to Yuuri,” He added, before tugging Viktor up the stairs, Yuuri could faintly hear Yurio calling someone a dumbfuck. But wasn't paying attention. His attention was solely focused on trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktors perspective of previous events

Viktor had never seen this boy before, and was very confused to why he was standing in front of him. He was in fact convinced the boy was a ghost, despite his delightful scent. It wasn't until he spoke that he became sure he wasn't a ghost. He had asked Viktor to turned down the music, his voice cracking while ask.aing. Viktor had found it adorable, the blush that spread over his face even more so. Viktor agreed to turn the music down of course, he wouldn't be able to bear depriving the omega of anything even though he'd known him a little over a minute. He did seem oddly familiar, perhaps he'd seen him some time before. The blushing omega had bid him goodnight before heading into the flat next door. How convenient that he lived next door, that would make getting to know him better much easier. 

“How adorable,” He murmured once the door shut behind the raven haired omega. He really had been, the sweater that he was wearing had said princess in pink sparkly letters, and Viktor wasn't even sure if he wearing anything besides that, but he did know that he had divine legs. He headed back into his apartment and quickly found Yura, making him shut the music off, and kicks everyone out, deciding to stop the party. 

“Did we go past your bedtime, old man?” Yura asked, kicking plastic cups that had been knocked off the kitchen counter. He had not been pleased when Viktor had made everyone leave, he also hadn't been pleased when Viktor had told him he was hosting the party. You could never win with Yura.

“No, one of the neighbors complained, and I don't want my neighbors hating me.” Viktor said, swiping all the cups off the counter and into a trash bag. “He was gorgeous Yura, honestly he looked like an angel from heaven. And his legs,” Viktor stopped his cleaning to turn and look at his thoroughly disgusted brother. “Truly divine. And he was wearing the cutest sweatshirt -” 

“Would you shut the fuck up? I don't care about your hot neighbor.” His brother complained, jumping up on the counter top. 

“I'll shut up if you help clean up.” Viktor replied, holding another trash bag out to the blonde.

“Fine,” he groaned, snatching the bag out of Viktor’s hand despite not wanting to help. 

 

The next day Viktor had come home from his morning run to find the raven haired omega from the night before struggling in the lobby.

“Let me help you there, little omega.” He called, taking the bags out of his arms before he could argue.

“I-it's fine, really I'm okay, you don't need to help.” He had said, trying to take the bags. 

“Nonsense, besides what kind of alpha would I be? Letting an omega carry this all by himself.” Viktor replied, his mother and father had raised him right, he would not let this adorable omega carry these bags by himself even if they were light. Plus he would get to talk to him more, maybe even find out his name. “I'm Viktor by the way, I believe we met briefly last night, sorry that the music bothered you.” He apologized, he hated the thought of disturbing his sleep.

“Um, I'm Yuuri, sorry I probably wrecked your party.” Silly Yuuri, you don't ever have to apologize, Viktor thought.

No you didn't ruin anything, if anyone ruined something it's me wrecking your sleep schedule.” Viktor silently cursed when he noticed they were on their floor.“I'll just give you my number, so you don't have to get out of bed if I'm bugging you again.” Viktor said, scrawling his number of the back of the Yuuri’s hand. “Text me so I have your number?” The blush on the omega’s cheek was a bright red, Viktor found it very cute how easily he was brought to a blush. “Okay, see you later princess.” Viktor said leaving the blushing omega frozen in his doorway. 

“Oh fuck,” Viktor had been feeding Makkachin, when he realized he had no idea how old Yuuri was, he assumed he was at least eighteen or nineteen, but he was quite short and his chubby cheeks gave him a babyface. “I might be going to jail Makkachin.” He murmured sitting on the floor, and letting his poodle lick at his face. “Or hell, or hell jail.” His mind conjuring up images of a cinder block room with fire replacing the metal bars that were usually in a prison room. 

“Get off the floor, Vitya.” Yura said, kicking his brother in the side. “I hate when you lie down in the middle of the kitchen.” It was a recurring event, Viktor would lie down in his kitchen, and Yura would get mad. “You could at least finish feeding your mutt,” Yura acted like he didn't like the dog, but he had come home one time to Yuri and Makkachin cuddling on the couch, asleep. It had been the cutest thing Viktor had seen, so he snapped a few pictures before either woke up. 

 

Yura would be coming soon, so Viktor hurriedly made his way to the lobby. He had been about to clip Makkachin to her leash when, to his surprise he found his little brother with Yuuri. In his shock, his hold on Makkachin loosened and she took the opportunity to pounce on Yuuri. 

“Oh for fucks sake can you not control that thing?” Yura complained, looking annoyed as always.

“She was just excited Yura, no need to be so angry, Makkachin off!” He called, his dog obediently returning to him.

“Viktor? How do you know Yurio?” Yuuri asked while getting off the ground, Viktor mentally scolded himself for not helping him up. 

“I could ask you the same thing, I'm his -” his sentence was cut off by his ever so rude little brother. 

“He's Vitya's roommate, and he's got to go, right Viktor? Say goodbye to Yuuri.” As soon as the sentence was finished Viktor was being tugged up the stairs, and was being called a dumbfuck. His mind was still focused on trying to figure out how Yuuri and Yura knew each other, and why Yura told him he was his own roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS!IS!NOT!QUALOTY! I apologize this is probably riddled w mistakes and doesn't make sense. Tell me what you think please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hav some nikiforov bro tiem  
> Aka yuri and Viktor fighting

“My best friend? Really Vitya? What's wrong with you?” Yuri asked once they got into Viktors flat. 

“I didn't know he was your friend, it's not like you share anything with me!” His statement wasn't exactly true, Yuri had told Viktor about Yuuri a lot, and had quite a few picture of the other omega on his instagram, all of which Viktor had liked. 

“Yes I do! You dumb old man, how are you so forgetful?” Yuri pulled out his phone, and showed his brother a few of the posts. 

“That's why he looked so familiar,” Viktor murmured, laughing a bit. 

“You're insufferable,” The blonde omega seethed, not sharing his brother's attitude. “And you can't ask him out, or even flirt with him.” He added, enjoying that it took the smile of Vitya’s face. 

“We'll see about that,” Viktor said, and before Yura realized what he was doing he was already out the front door. 

Viktor knocked on the door, hoping Yuuri would be fast and say yes. Thankfully Yuuri opened the door right after the first knock. 

“Hi Yuuri! I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me?” Viktor rushed, probably overwhelming the poor omega. Yuuri looked startled and confused. 

“Is this a joke?” Yuuri asked, making the smile on Viktor’s face fall. “Like did Yuri or someone put you up to this?” Viktor nearly cried at the thought of someone pulling such a cruel prank on Yuuri, and in that moment vowed to protect Yuuri, regardless of if he accepted going on a date with him or not. 

“No, that's horrible! I like you, and would like to go on a date with you. Why would you think that?” Viktor gently took Yuuri’s hands into his own, making the omega turn a darker shade of pink. 

“You're just ridiculously attractive, and I'm ridiculously not?” Yuuri phrased the sentence like a question, and then turned blushed even more (if possible) upon realizing he just told Viktor he found him ridiculously attractive. Viktor could only smile, at how cute the omega was. 

“So are you saying no?” 

“No! O-of course not, I'd be happy to.” Viktor could talk forever about how he loved Yuuri’s voice. It was so light, and sweet, and the accent he had made it even more adorable.

“Good, text me and we can work it all out, you have my number right, princess?” Yuuri nodded, while the cutest smile Viktor had ever seen showed itself. “Alright, I'll see you later, I've got to go make sure all my stuff hasn't been lit on fire. Text me though, I'll be waiting, princess.” Yuuri was about to close his door, and call Phichit while simultaneously having a heart attack, when Viktor popped back up. “You're not a minor, right?” 

“N-no, I'm nineteen.” Yuuri replied, confused as to why Viktor asked him that. 

“Oh thank god, okay, goodbye for real now.” With that Viktor walked back to his apartment, overjoyed that what might be the most adorable omega in the world had accepted to go on a date with him. Now all he had to do was calm down what may be the angriest omega in the world.

When Viktor had gotten back into his flat, his little brother was in fact trying to burn many of his possessions. Somehow he had gotten the little brat not to, and instead he locked himself in his room to pout. Then Viktor had stared at his phone for about twenty minutes until he finally got the text he was wanting for. 

Unknown [3:12 p.m] - Hey Viktor! It's Yuuri from next door

Sent [3:12 p.m] - Hi Yuuri!!!!

Sent [3:12 p.m] - About going out, when are you free?

Princess [3:13 p.m] - I don't have anything Thursday night, hbu

Sent [3:13 p.m] - That's perfect

Sent [3:13 p.m] - Is there anything you're uncomfortable doing, or allergic to?

Princess [3:13 p.m] - I don't do well with large amount of people 

Sent [3:14 p.m] - Good to know, okay I'll stop by at around four thirty on Thursday

Sent [3:14 p.m] - If that's okay?

Princess [3:14 p.m] - Sounds great see u then!

Viktor was overjoyed, he'd take Yuuri ice skating, and impress the adorable omega with his skills, then take him to dinner, which reminded him he needed to find out what kind of food Yuuri liked, then he'd take him home, and if he was lucky enough give him a kiss on the cheek. What? His mother had always told him to take it slow, and if there was one thing Viktor always did it was listen to his mother. 

The next day Yura briefly had only talked to him, seemingly still angry he was pursuing one of his best friends. He had barley even acknowledged him, instead focusing on his phone. 

“I'm telling you Georgi, he hates my guts.” Viktor sighed miserably, flopping on his couch. 

“We'll have you tried, I don't know, not going out with his friend?” Georgi asked, slightly disinterested in his other brother's current feud. 

“It's impossible, you don't understand, he's the omega of my dreams!” Viktor cried into the couch cushion, not appreciating his brother's advice. 

“Yura will get over it, he's just mad for now. You're just overreacting, as usual.” Georgi said, out of all his sibling they were the most dramatic, at least in his opinion they were. “Watch he'll be over it by tomorrow, just give him a little space, and time.” 

“Thank you Georgi, we should talk more, I don't talk to you enough.” Viktor said, realizing how little time he'd been spending with his brother lately.

“Yeah, yeah, we're still on for Saturday though, right?” Viktor should get a planner or something, because he really did have the worst memory ever. The only reason he didn't forget his date with Yuuri, was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

“Of course.” He replied, hoping that their plans would come back to him soon. 

“Okay, well since I'm a normal human, I have things to do, and I have to go. It's been great talking to you again Vitya, bye.”

“Bye Georgi.” The phone call ended after their short farewell, leaving Viktor to daydream more about his date on Thursday. He really couldn't wait.

His daydream was interrupted by his little brother plopping down on the couch next to him. “You're  
dog chewed up your sweater,” he said, holding up a gray hoodie that belonged to Viktor and had been one of his favorites. 

“Those are burn marks Yura, and that's not a sweater it's a hoodie.” Viktor said, upset that his brother had burned his clothing after all. 

“What a bad dog,” He replied. Viktor could only sigh, he could always buy a new sweater. Although this one had perfectly for his body, and had so many memories. Oh well, if that's the price he had to pay for asking Yuuri on a date, Yura could burn all his hoodies, because it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took Forever, it's hard to write when you have Depression for some reason???? Idk, anyways hoped you like this even though it was probably riddled with mistakes and v short.
> 
> Also,,please leave a comment!! I know my replies are so super awkward but they make my day and make me want to write, so I beg you, please tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D8 nite
> 
> (More like afternoon but w/ev

“Heard you have a date.” Yurio said, making Yuuri’s heart skip a beat at the thought of it. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry, is it weird since he's your brother's roommate?” Yuuri asked, afraid he made his friend upset. A look of confusion briefly flashed on Yurio’s face, before it returned to his resting face. 

“Not at all, what're your plans for the night?” 

“Actually, I'm not sure yet, he told me it's a surprise.” Yuuri looked to his friend, seeing anger flash across and his hand briefly ball up in a fist, but within a few seconds he returned to looking rather uninterested. “How's JJ?” Yuuri asked, trying to change the subject.

“He's good, still a knothead, he brought King back with him.” King was JJ’s Newfoundland puppy, and the only other thing JJ loved more than himself and Yurio. 

“That's nice, doesn't Vitya have a dog? Or is it Viktor's?” Yuuri remembered Yurio complaining about ‘his brother's dumb mutt’, but he also remembered Viktor having him the other day in the lobby. 

“Oh, it's Viktor's dog but they both adore the thing. It's disgusting how much he spoils it,” Yurio complained, rolling his eyes just think about them. 

“I used to have a dog back home.” Yuuri remarked, remembering his darling Vicchan. “Vicchan, he was the sweetest boy ever, he died a couple months after I came out here.” Yuuri had hated not being able to bring him out with him. His sweet dog had been with him since he was twelve, he had been there when Yuuri presented, through thick and thin. “Anyways, that's fun, do you like King?” 

“He's okay for a dog, JJ absolutely loves him, the only real problem is that he's always licking my face.” 

Their conversation continued till they parted ways at Yuuri’s doorway. He couldn't wait for the date tomorrow, he couldn't wait to see what Viktor had planned. 

 

At exactly 3:47 p.m, Yuuri was freaking out. He had no idea what to wear, what to do with his hair, should he block his scent? What the hell is he supposed to do?

“Phi I'm three seconds away from cancelling this date.” Yuuri had called his trusted friend in his dire time of need. “I don't know what I'm supposed to wear? Why did I let him keep it a surprise?” 

“You could always ask him what you should wear?” Phichit suggested, and despite not seeing him Phichit knew the exact face Yuuri was making.

“He says keep it casual, and make sure your legs are covered.” Yuuri said, reading aloud the text Viktor had sent in response to his question. “I still need help on picking what exactly to wear though.” 

“Leggings and that blue sweater, can't go wrong with that.” Phichit was a god send, and Yuuri told him so. Thanking his friend, he hung up, and showered. He kept his hair natural, and same with his scent. Everything for once seemed to be going nicely. For Yuuri at least.

 

For the alpha next door, not so much. His hair had refused to cooperate, even after two showers, and what had to be a bottle of spray gel. Not to mention that his wardrobe lacked any good clothing. 

“God, why do I buy all these clothes if none of them look right?” He questioned, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yura! Come help your brother!” He called to the omega, glad that for once he came the first time he called. 

“What do you want knothead? And stop referring to yourself in the third person, it's weird.” 

“What should I wear?” He realized then that maybe asking the boy decked in animal print wasn't the best idea, but he was running out of time and options. 

“Ugh, I don't care, wear trash bags for all I care.” Yura replied. Viktor let out a high pitched whine, which made Yura cover his ears, and furrow his eyebrows even more. “I'll help if you never make that noise again.” Viktor nodded his head, happy for some help. He watched as Yura went through the mess of clothing, and eventually pulled something out. “I'm not sure what your plans are, but I'm sure this'll work.” Yuri had handed him a dark green button down, and dark grey jeans. 

“Perfect Yura, your the best, and I love you.” Viktor cooed, wrapping his brother up in a hug. 

“Let go of me sicko!” Yura cried indignatly, shoving away from the silver haired male. 

Viktor hurried to get ready, opting for slicking his hair back, instead of his normal ‘messily-cool’ (as Mila had dubbed it) style. Finally he was ready for the date, and just on time too. Stepping outside front door, he moved to the one to the left of his and knocked. Yuuri quickly opened it, and boy oh boy did he look gorgeous.

“Are you ready to go?” Viktor asked after finally remembering it wasn't polite to just stare.

“Yeah let me just,” Yuuri paused to close his door and lock it, “There, all ready. So where are we going?” 

“That's still a surprise, you'll see when we get there.” Viktor answered, offering Yuuri his arm. Yuuri graciously took it, admiring the alpha’s strong arms. He couldn't help but be nervous, and apparently it had shown. “Don't be nervous Yuuri. If you don't like it we can always leave.” Viktor reassured the omega, leading him out of the building. “Are you okay with me driving?” He asked, stopping in front of a shiny black car. 

Yuuri had heard horror stories of alphas leaving omega’s placed when they didn't do what they wanted. But Viktor seemed not to be that type, so Yuuri nodded his head, and had gotten into the car. 

Yuuri got out of the car, and looked at the building in front of him. Ice skating, so Viktor like ice skating.

“Ice skating?” Yuuri asked, looking at the taller male with an arched brow. Viktor simply nodded, a smile on his face. 

“Come on, we can't get behind schedule.” Viktor said, tugging Yuuri into the building by hand. “This is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is rushed, and probaly riddled with mistakes, and doenst even make sense (also hella short). LMAO. Anyways plz tell me whatchu think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date nite + fite= this chapter

It turns out, Yuuri can not ice skate. He tells Viktor that, but the alpha insisted he try just a little bit longer. He ends up letting Viktor lead him around the ice. 

“You look very cute, princess.” Viktor commented, stopping their skating to look Yuuri in the face. “Are you cold? You look a bit red.” Viktor added, pressing his somehow warm hand to Yuuri’s cool cheek. Yuuri could only shake his head and smile, having Viktor be this close, and fretting over him made his inner omega very happy. 

“How're you so good at ice skating?” Yuuri asked a little while later, Viktor had shown him all that he could do on the ice, and Yuuri was incredibly impressed. Viktor shrugged his shoulder before replying.

“I've been skating since I was young, my father was a professional ice skater. He was Russia's star skater in his time, in fact. I guess he passed his skating skills to children.” Yuuri nodded, trying to skate to the alpha, nearly falling during the process. “Come on darling, let's go.” Viktor skated next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist to assist him off the ice. 

“Where are we going next?” Yuuri asked after they had returned their skates. 

“So curious, you'll find out when we get there, little omega.” Viktor replied, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist again. 

They end up at a restaurant Yuuri’s been to before. Yurio had brought him there, he had said it was his brother's favorite restaurant. 

“This is probably my favorite restaurant,” Viktor said once they were seated. 

“Yurio has taken me here before actually, he said his brother drags him here a lot. I guess you get dragged here too?” Viktor raised his eyebrows, confusion clear on his face before he changed the subject instead of answering. 

“Where are you from Yuuri? Tell me everything about you.” Viktor leaned forward, propping his chin on his palms.

“Uhm, I'm from Hasetsu, Japan. My parents own a hot springs resort there, and there's not much more than that.” Yuuri said, turning red under the direct attention. 

“What about your interests, tell me what does a beautiful princess like yourself do for fun?” Yuuri swears he's never been more red that that very moment, the mix of attention and nicknames the reason behind the meek omega’s blush. 

“I've done ballet, since I was young. But I gain weight too easily so I couldn't pursue it like I had dreamed. I like poodles,” Viktor's heart soared, the most amazing omega ever, and he liked poodles? Viktor was taken. “I had a poodle back home, but my sweet Vicchan died a little bit after I came here.” The look on Yuuri's face nearly made Viktor tear up, and in that moment he swore he would make sure that Yuuri would never look that sad again. “That's basically everything.” He said, briefly locking eyes with Viktor before looking away again. 

“I have a poodle, Makkachin? I believe you two have already met.” Viktor commented, making Yuuri smile at the memory. Yuuri was about to say something when he caught sight of a very familiar blonde. 

“Is that Yurio?” He asked, causing Viktor to turn around and try to find the blonde. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Viktor asked, sounding annoyed. “Is that JJ?” Viktor sounded a little angry now. 

“Oh they must've come here on a date.” Yuuri concluded, how funny was it that they chose the same place?

“What?!” Viktor exclaimed, making a few of the people around them jump (including Yuuri). “Why would they be on a date?” Viktor’s eyes were wide with confusion, and his scent was now tinged with anger.

“Because they're dating?” Yuuri now was also confused, why would Yurio’s brother’s roommate care so much about who Yurio dated?

“That rat! He's only nineteen!” Before Yuuri could ask what the fuck was going on, Viktor was out of his chair, and headed toward Yurio and JJ. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Yuuri asked to himself, getting up to follow the silver haired alpha. 

“Viktor, what're you doing?” Yuuri tried to grab his arm and pull him back but the alpha was too fast. They'd arrived at Yurio and JJ’s table. Yurio’s face was one of horror as the sliver haired alpha grabbed JJ by the shirt collar. 

“Come outside with me.” Viktor growled, not waiting for a reply, he dragged JJ out with him. Yurio bolted after them, and Yuuri had no choice but to follow. 

“Viktor let go of him!” Yurio demanded, anger taking over his fear. “You're overreacting!”

Viktor seemed not to care about what Yurio was saying, and continued to keep JJ in his vise like grip. “What the fuck is wrong with you? He's nineteen! And he's my brother, I told you to stay away from him!” Viktor emphasized his questions by shaking the other alpha. 

“Yuuri is nineteen, and you're infatuated with him!” Yurio cried, rolling his eyes at the same time. 

“Well, Yuuri isn't JJ’s little brother!” This whole ordeal JJ had been silent, and the petrified look on his face told Yuuri that wouldn't change soon. 

“You don't even make any sense!” The fight seemed to be changing to between Yurio and Viktor, rather that JJ and Viktor. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Yuuri questioned, making everyone's head snap towards his direction, they had seemingly forgotten he was there. 

“Viktor is being a knothead,” Yurio said, shoving his apparently brother.

“I'm just knocking some sense into my good pal, JJ.” Viktor said, his gaze flickering back to the alpha he was holding. “And trying to get my dumb little brother,” He paused, glaring at Yurio. “To realize how foolish he's being.” 

“You're brothers?” Yuuri asked, his very barely above a whisper. He was in disbelief, Yurio (and Viktor) had lied to him! All this time Yuuri had been crushing on Yurio’s ‘dumbass older brother’? Viktor was Vitya! Not his roommate, oh god, how could Yuuri be so foolish?

“You didn't know?” Viktor seemed equally confused. 

“Yurio told me you were Vitya’s roommate! Not his brother.” Yuuri was extremely embaresssd, and felt like a total chump. 

“That explains so much,” Viktor murmured, the sweet omega had been babbling on about Yurio's brother, and he'd been greatly confused as to why he hadn't just said Viktor. “Well, Yurio's a liar, I'm very much his older brother.” 

Meanwhile Yurio had been silently sneaking away, but his boyfriend had caught him, and decided not to let him off the hook. “Babe, were you planning on leaving?” JJ called after him, “I think you have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Angry Viktor, was something Yuri had dealt with his whole life. While he might make some cower in fear, he had no such affect on his youngest brother. However, angry Yuuri? That was something Yurio had never dealt with, he didn't even think the docile omega ever got angry. He could say with certainty that angry Yuuri, made him very afraid. 

“I'm fucked,” Yurio said, devoid of emotion, before promptly turning around sprinting down the side walk, to who knows where. 

“Does he do that a lot?” Yuuri asked, looking at the two alpha’s.

“More often than you'd think.” They both replied, a bear identical expression of amusement, and annoyance, on their faces. 

“Let's go find him then.” Yuuri sighed, walking in the direction the blonde had run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HONESTLY FUCK ME, I accidentally deleted this, bc I'm dumb as FUCk, anyways, here it is again. )
> 
> I'm honestly Yurio????? I love running away from stuff????  
>  I'm sorry if the flow is choppy, it doesn't make sense, or there are mistakes (there probably are a ton). Please tell me what you think !! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also also come yell ab Georgi w me bc he's th love of my LYF - @pli-roy on Tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor : d8 nite  
> Yuuri : no, parenting comes first

You would think that since there were three of them, and they all knew Yurio's scent well, it wouldn't take long to track him down. But no, in fact it probably took longer. JJ, and Viktor constantly bickering really slowed them down.

“God, how did Yurio cover so much ground so fast?” Yuuri questioned, they'd been chasing after the blonde for what felt like hours. “I'm so not in shape.” He whined, his feet hurting after his attempt at ice skating, and all this walking.

“Are you tired? We can stop,” Viktor replied nearly immediately, concerned for the shorter boy. 

“No we should keep going, it'll get dark soon, and it's not safe for Yurio to be alone out in the dark.” Yuuri said, despite very much wanting to stop, he cared about finding his friend more. 

“Let me carry you.” Viktor said, grabbing at the omega before he could even process what he'd said. 

“No! Viktor I'm fine.” Yuuri spluttered, pushing away Viktor’s hands. 

“I insist Yuuri, you're tired, let me carry you. Let me be a good alpha.” Viktor begged, making Yuuri turn red at the thought of having Viktor as his Alpha. 

“You're not my alpha., but fine” Yuuri replied, giving in due to Viktor’s puppy eyes. Viktor kneeled down, and told Yuuri to get on his shoulders. Yuuri obliged, straddling the alpha’ broad shoulders. 

“There we go, this is how you treat a princess.” Viktor proclaimed, easily continuing at the same pace, and making the raven haired omega turn redder. JJ made a disgusted face, before realizing he and Yuri were no better. 

“There he is!” Yuuri exclaimed some time later, interrupting the two alphas that were once again bickering. Their heads snapped to where Yuuri pointed, spotting the blonde that was walking further down the street. 

“Oh thank god!” Both cried, happy that the omega was safe. 

“Okay we've got to be careful, somehow I don't thinks he's seen us yet,” It was quite surprising actually, Yurio prided himself on his sharp senses, and the fact he couldn't smell or see them, surprised Yuuri. I mean he was on Viktor's shoulders for goodness sake! “So use that to our advantage. JJ you sneak up and grab him, then carry him back to the restaurant.” Viktor instructed.

JJ nodded his head before speaking. “Wouldn't it make more sense Yuuri to get off your back so we can just circle him?” 

“Don't be ridiculous, JJ.” Viktor remarked, scoffing at the other alpha’ idea like it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. “Now hurry.” Viktor pushed JJ toward Yuri, and JJ broke into some weird half jog in order to catch up too him. 

It turns out, Yuri is a slippery son of a bitch. It takes three tries, and Yuuri nearly getting of Viktor's shoulders, in order to successfully capture him. 

“You can't do this!” Yuri complains, struggling against the black haired alpha. “This is kidnapping!” He cried again. The whole trip back he never stopped struggling. Eventually they made it back to the restaurant, JJ having a few more bruises than before. 

“What do we do with him?” JJ asked, ignoring his boyfriend’s spazzing. 

“Well, I need to talk to him, but if we put him back down I think he'll just run again.” Yuuri said, still very much angry about Yurio lying. JJ nodded, eyeing his struggling boyfriend. 

“He definitely would.” He confirmed.

“I'm right here you know, I can here all the shit you're saying.” Yurio said. 

“Let's take him back to Viktor's.” Yuuri said, ignoring his friend. 

“Then our date would be ruined.” Viktor complained, craning his head back to try and look at Yuuri. 

“It kinda already has been,” Yuuri replied honestly. “I mean we've wasted like an hour trying to find Yurio. Plus I'm pretty upset with Yurio, and wouldn't want to be angry during our date.” Yuuri patted Viktor's head. “C’mon I can just make you food if you're hungry.” Viktor sighed giving in, and heading back to his car.

“Yura, you're coming with me.” Viktor stated, crouching back down in front of the passenger door to let Yuuri down. He opened the door for the omega before continuing. “And you,” He said, pointing a finger to the other alpha. “You're going home.” 

“Oh, what? Come on!” The alpha cried out indignantly. Viktor didn't reply, simply just taking his brother from JJ’s arms, and shoving him in the back seat. 

“Leave Yuri alone, JJ. I'm serious, stay away from him.” With that he got into his car and drove off. 

JJ whined slightly, another alpha taking away the omega he adored was riling up his alpha. But he couldn't just go against what Viktor said, he might be an alpha too, but Viktor's alpha voice still definitely had an affect on him.

 

They arrived to the apartment complex, after what might've been the most uncomfortable and awkward car ride in Yuuri's life, there was a very uncomfortable silence the whole ride, and the car had quickly filled up with the scent of aggression. 

“Don't run,” Viktor said, opening the door for himself, then Yuuri. Yurio begrudgingly followed, really regretting lying. They got up to Viktor's apartment, and all filed in. The moment the door closed it was like someone flipped an angry switch back on. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, dating JJ?”

“Why the hell would you lie to me?”

Both phrases were asked at the same time, making Yuri feel very much like he was fifteen again. The alpha and omega looked at the blonde expectantly, both waiting for answers. 

“Okay, look. Yuuri, I'm sorry I lied, I'm not sure why I lied to you. I guess I didn't want you knowing Vitya was brother?” Yurio answered honestly. “And Viktor, fuck off. I'm nineteen, and you're not mama or papa, so back off.” 

“Exactly you're only nineteen! JJ is twenty one, and you know, a perv?” Viktor cried, not giving up on his brother and friend. 

“Hyprocite! Yuuri is nineteen too, but you're still infatuated with him!” Yurio snapped back, jabbing a finger at the other omega. 

“He's got you there.” Yuuri remarked quietly, earning an incredulous scoff and glare from the alpha. “What? You can't play the age card, when there's an age gap between us too.” 

“Yeah, especially since yours is bigger,” Yurio added. “Do you know how old Viktor is?” He asked the Japanese man.

“He would, if you hadn't interrupted our date, and let us talk to each other. But instead now we're chewing you out.” Viktor looked quite angry, and his scent wasn't hiding anything. Yuuri was very uncomfortable, and was very much liking the thought of leaving the brothers to duke this out themselves. 

“You interrupted my date!” 

“He's got you again.” Yuuri commented, watching these brothers fight was both highly amusing and uncomfortable. They were disgustingly alike, and both got a tad red in the face when upset. Before either could continue Yuuri spoke again. “Listen, this is something I think you guys need to solve in private. Although Viktor you could loosen up a bit.” He sent a pointed look at his date, smirking at how the alpha ducked his head in shame. “Now we've all been cheated out of dinner, so I suggest we eat, I can make food, or we could order something?” He looked at the two unresponsive brothers, who both shared expressions of confusion. “Or I could leave you two?” He suggested.

“No, stay! We can just order something, I'll pay. Make yourself at home.” Viktor said, pulling his phone out. “Are you allergic to anything?” He asked, pulling his phone away from his ear for a brief moment. Yuuri shook his head, wondering what kind of food Viktor would get. 

As he sat on the couch, idly listening to Viktor order, he wondered, what kind of trouble had he created?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lol, this is late, and not too good. This probably doesn't even make sense. What can I say depression is eating my alive LmAo.
> 
> Anyways please tell me what you think! And if you have any questions ask!


	7. A note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!! I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, but this isn't a chapter it's actually an explanation!

Hi! 

I don't know if anyone will read this or care, but I feel awful about how I've left this story! It is not my intention to abandon this story (although it may seem like it) I promise I'm still working on it. I've just recently hit a rough(er) patch, and my depression has been kicking my ass. It's been really hard for me to wright something that I feel is good enough/ wright at all. I'm hoping I'll be feeling better soon, and I've got spring break next week, so I'm hoping a week off will help. 

Anyways sorry I left you all hanging, just hang in a little longer! I'm hoping I'll get a chapter out next week. I promise I haven't given up on this fic!

Thanks for your understanding!! :)

 

also bad timing on my part, this isn't an April fools prank or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bitch kinda got her shit together and gave y'all a shitty update

The day after Yuuri's not so perfect date with Viktor he'd woken up feeling… odd. He couldn't quite name it so he decided to just carry on with his morning. He got dressed, grabbed all his stuff for his morning classes, and left after eating a bowl of cereal. 

His first class was with Phichit, Yuri, and JJ. He knew Phichit was dying to be filled in about the night before. Strangely enough the trio was already there, a very rare occurrence considering both Yurio and Phichit kept off going to class until the very last minute. 

“He fought you?” He heard Phichit say in disbelief. “Who won?” Phichit couldn't help but ask. 

“There would've had to have been an actual fight for there to have been a real winner. No Viktor just forced JJ into submission, and pushed him around a bit.” Yurio answered. Phichit nodded and then his eyes lit up as he saw Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Your mans was out of control last night!” Yuuri laughed lightly, the mention of Viktor, and Viktor being his only seemed to intensify his weird feeling. 

“He wasn't the bad, he was just a little protective.” Yuuri defended, he didn't think Viktor had been too bad last night. He'd acted like Mari probably would've. 

“He punched me in the face!” JJ cried indignantly.

“No he did not! Have you been telling people-did he tell you Viktor punched him?” He turned to Phichit while jabbing a finger at the raven haired alpha. 

“He mentally punched me in the face.” JJ fixed. “He was being quite rough, and he took my omega.” He complained, and for some unknown reason it pissed Yuuri off to no end. Some alpha making up lies about his alpha? Wait. Viktor wasn't his alpha! He wouldn't even consider him a boyfriend! What was he thinking!

Yuuri calmed himself from his hysteria, and replied to the alpha. “Well toughen up, if you really cared about Yuri it would've been harder to take him from you.” Then Yuuri took his seat next to Phichit. He felt bad immediately after and was about to apologize when Yurio spoke up. 

“What the fuck Katsudon? I totally agree with you, but that wasn't you just then. What, are you in heat?” Yuri meant it as a joke really, but Yuuri's eyes widened in realization. Sure enough when he swiped left on his phone screen; 

Upcoming Events: Heat!

That didn't make sense though. His heat was next week. Unless...

“Fuck my ass.” Yuuri groaned, his heat was coming early. Probably from all the stress and being in an unmated alpha’s territory for so long last night. He slid his phone onto the table to show the three, and JJ sighed before picking up his bag. 

“Let's get you home then.” He said, urging the omega up as well. 

“What?” Yuuri questioned confusedly standing too. 

“I'm going to take you home? So you won't get hurt?” Yuuri was moved at how sweet Jean was but it was barely even his preheat, he'd be fine to walk home. 

He voiced that much, and Jean after two more minutes of slighte arguing agreed to let him go by himself. “But call us when you get home, okay? And if there's anyone weird call us too.” Phichit demanded, and Yuuri just nodded picking his stuff up and leaving before his first class even started. 

He thought waking home would be a breeze. And it was. At least until he passed the corner store about two blocks away from his apartment. That's when it turned into a fucking storm. 

“Hey, slow down a bit.” A voice called after Yuuri, but the omega was zoned out focused on getting to his apartment fast he'd not heard. “Hey, I was talking to you.” The voice called again, now following the spaced out omega. “Don't you know to always reply to an alpha?” Yuuri heard that. He also felt the man's hands grab him and turn him around. 

“S-sorry.” Yuuri immediately apologized, subconsciously bearing his neck to the stranger. Yuuri was always the classic omega, submissive and meek, always jumping to do what an alpha said even when they didn't use their alpha voice. If you added him being in pre heat, he'd do just about anything an alpha suggested even. 

“That's more like it,” He agreed, nodding his head. The stranger was undeniably rather attractive, dark hair and dark eyes, paired with a classic built alpha body, he was someone Yuuri probably would've had a crush on. “I think I might need to take you back to my place, and teach you a couple things.” Yuuri's eyes widened in horror as to what he was insinuating. 

“No- I, I, I don't nee-d to,” He struggled to get out of the alphas grip but he wouldn't let go. “Please, My alpha, he wants me home.” He lied, tugging his hands from the alpha’s hands which had moved down to lock his wrists. “I'm already late, and he’ll be horribly mad if I come back smelling like a different alpha.” He looked at Yuuri skeptically before slowly loosening his grip. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief too soon. The alphas grips tightened again, and his scent changed from just a tint of anger to full of it. 

“You're lying,” he hissed, wrenching Yuuri's head back to expose his neck further. “He'd've marked a pretty thing like you, you don't have a mark.” Yuuri quickly prayed to every higher power he'd ever heard of asking them that please let him be saved. “I really must teach you a lesson.” The man began to tug Yuuri's body along, much to the omega's disagreement. Yuuri wished he was stronger, like Yurio or Phichit, this would never happen to them. 

“Yuuri?” His voice was the answers to Yuuri's prayers, Viktor had come to save him. Yuuri would've laughed at how fitting his nickname now was, he was a princess waiting for his night in aging armor to save him. “My darling Yuuri, what have you gotten yourself into?” Viktor tutted, making the stranger's grip loosen just barely.

“I-I was trying to get ba-ck home to yo-u, but he wouldn't let m-e.” Yuuri summarized, his voice unsteady and tears falling down his face. 

“Don't cry, my darling. I'm here now, I'll fix everything.” Yuuri felt extremely reassured, and even felt himself start to calm down. 

“Who are you?” The alpha finally piped up, Viktor’s once sweet and adoring expression turned to one of annoyance and disgust.

“I'm Yuuri's alpha,” Hearing Viktor say it made Yuuri feel something he couldn't decide he liked or not. “Who are you?” This is the point Yuuri would guess most alpha’s would back down (if they hadn't already) and submit; Viktor's alpha scent heavy in the air, and if looks could kill this guy would be dead. 

“I'm the guy that's gonna teach this useless bitch what an omega should act like.” What a ballsy, dumb, alpha, Viktor thought. “He wasn't answering me, so I thought I should teach him what to do when an alpha talks to him.” The man let go of Yuuri and the omega drew in a deep breath of air he felt he couldn't before. Yuuri knew he could leave but some gut feeling urged him to stay (of course out of reach of the stranger). 

“He didn't answer cause I fucking taught him not to talk to strangers when I'm not there, luckily I was here so nothing too bad happened. But still you made him cry, and basically assaulted him the least you should do is apologize.” Viktor snapped. Yuuri was amazed at how fast he could think of replies, even when he wasn't lying he was never the fastest with comebacks. 

Stranger scoffed and shook his head. “I'm not apologizing to some bitch who doesn't know how to act, and can't handle anything.” 

Viktor's arm swung surprisingly fast, and created a satisfying crunch when it met the other alpha’s face. 

The man crumpled clutching his face, and Viktor kicked at him. “You can't handle anything.” He muttered. Turning away from the crumpled man, he looked at Yuuri and became concerned again. “Are you okay darling? Does Viktor need to carry you home?” The silver haired alpha looked over the omega in worry, checking for injuries it seemed. Yuuri just nodded, for once not objecting being pampered, and cared for. Viktor lifted him up with ease, which surprised Yuuri yet again. “Let's go home.” Yuuri is too shaken from what just happened, and the fact that he's been in a climate where alpha pheromones basically suffocated him, made him start slipping into the omega in heat mindset way too quick. He was supposed to have this one day to nest, where he'd be relatively clear headed, but he could already feel himself getting warmer when Viktor was carrying him home. 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Viktor asked, somehow managing to get into the apartment building with Yuuri still in his arms.

“Yeah, I can get down now. You must be tired after carrying me all this way.” Viktor smiled, and shook his head.

“No you're very light, too light.” Viktor murmurs the last part, and Yuuri just barely catches it since he's so busy trying to perfectly remember how it feels to be in Viktor's arms. “Here we are.” He announces once they get to Yuuri's door. “Do you want me to let you down now?” Yuuri almost says yes, almost asks Viktor to stay with him, make him feel safe. But he doesn't, he uses the little self control he has left and nods. “Ok, tell me if you need anything.” Yuuri nods, says a quick, quiet, thank you, then escapes to his apartment to begin his arranging his nest. 

The whole rest of the day Yuuri can't help but imagine what it would be like if he's asked Viktor to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure ur all confused so ask away plz! This isn't good considering it took me like two months lol.... uh anyways this actually strays from the original plot line I had for this, I had to change shit once I made it an YOI fic, but I hope it didn't seem to weird or bad ? Idk lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good lol, sorry for any mistakes, updates are probably going to be slow, but please tell me what you think in the comments!!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Yuuri's 'inappropriate' attire is just booty shorts and a sweatshirt that says princess (a gift from Phichit) hence why Viktor call him that the next day.
> 
> If there are any questions ask here or hmu on tumblr @pli-roy
> 
> Again I apologize for any mistakes/my bad writing skills


End file.
